


Драбблы, мини, однострочники

by Scoffering_Stump



Category: Assorti
Genre: Assorti - personification of branded sweets, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoffering_Stump/pseuds/Scoffering_Stump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Т6-23. Ронднуар/Рафаэлло. "Коричневый тебе тоже к лицу"</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Т6-23. Ронднуар/Рафаэлло. "Коричневый тебе тоже к лицу"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Неопубликованный однострочник

Ливень за окном шёл сплошной стеной.  
Ронднуар перестал вертеть в пальцах ручку и прислушался, отворачиваясь от окна.  
– О, даже не буду спрашивать, как ты тут оказался, – Рафаэлло ворвался в свой кабинет, на ходу стаскивая галстук и расстёгивая насквозь промокшую рубашку. – В этом здании все двери для тебя всегда открыты.  
Он добрался до шкафа, оставляя на полу мокрые следы и лужицы воды.  
– Прости. Я сильно опаздываю?  
– Ещё двадцать минут, – Ронднуар вернул ручку в органайзер, удобнее устроился на краю чужого стола.  
– Чуть-чуть не доехали, – Рафаэлло распахнул левую половину большого рабочего шкафа, которую именовал «несессером», и в которой, наверное, было всё на свете. – Заглохли.  
– Такси?  
– Пятьдесят метров до запасного хода оставалось, – Рафаэлло с сомнением посмотрел на него через дверное зеркало. – Я быстро, – он накинул небольшое полотенце на голову, вытащил чехол с запасным костюмом и коробку с обувью и перебежал в смежную маленькую комнату с громким названием «Архив».  
В конференц-зале, отведённом под банкет в честь выигранного тендера, уже наверняка собралась масса народа с обеих сторон. И ливень им не помеха. Ронднуар нахмурился, неодобрительно качая головой. Вся эта праздная мишура только отнимала время, но вторая сторона захотела сначала вступления, а затем утверждения контракта.  
Дверь «Архива» открылась, и оттуда выкатился бытовой робот, а следом вышел Рафаэлло. Растёртые полотенцем волосы пушились и сказать, что они мокрые, можно было только потрогав их. Вопреки ожиданиям Ронднуара костюм на Рафаэлло оказался коричневым, а не белым.  
– Я решил оставить его запасным, – ответил Рафаэлло на незаданный вопрос. – Впервые пригодился.  
Полгода назад у портного перепутали размеры, и в результате Ронднуар обзавёлся ненужным белым костюмом.  
– Может, лучше без галстука? – Рафаэлло скептически смотрел на сочетание галстука с костюмом.  
Чтобы кто-то посторонний увидел его ключицы?  
– Нет, – отрезал Ронднуар, поднимаясь со стола.  
– Но мне кажется, что цвета не сочетаются.  
– Нет, – повторил Ронднуар, останавливаясь в нескольких шагах за спиной Рафаэлло. – Ты идёшь в галстуке. Совершим обмен? – он снисходительно указал на свой галстук.  
Рафаэлло улыбнулся, отворачиваясь от зеркала. Стянул не завязанную ленту и накинул поверх галстука Ронднуара, отклоняясь и оценивая. Пару раз Рафаэлло порывался что-то сказать, но потом вдруг помрачнел и вернул ленту себе.  
– Нет, – отрезал он, копируя Ронднуара.  
– Коричневый тебе к лицу, – Ронднуар следил за чужими манипуляциями, пока робот собирал лужи с пола. – И с красным галстуком тоже.  
Рафаэлло в последний раз оглядел себя в зеркале.  
– Как насчёт того, чтобы надеть как-нибудь этот галстук только для меня? – он закрыл дверцу и опёрся на неё спиной.  
– Только для тебя и только галстук? – бровь Ронднуара оценивающе выгнулась, он посмаковал это предложение. – Возражений не имею.


	2. Подарок на Рождество

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рафаэлло загадывает желание, а за Ронднуаром остаётся решение - исполнять или нет

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Презепио - композиция из фигурок людей и животных, воспроизводящая сцену рождения Христа. Баббо Натале - зимний фольклорный персонаж Италии
> 
> Написано для WTFC Assorti 2015

– Настоящий? – негромко раздаётся от двери, и Ронднуару приходится прятать усмешку.  
Мягкие шаги прерываются шелестом, с которым книга ложится на стол. Неудивительно, что Рафаэлло не слышал его возвращения. Когда он в библиотеке, вывести его оттуда можно только силой.  
Ронднуар чувствует, как начинает притупляться раздражение от всех нудных перелётов и долгих сделок, чёрно-белыми пятнами вспыхивающих под закрытыми веками. Рафаэлло всегда действует на него так. Умиротворяюще. Ронднуар ему за это благодарен.  
Рафаэлло подходит ближе, и Ронднуар открывает глаза, поднимается из кресла ему навстречу.  
– Здравствуй, – улыбается Рафаэлло, пожимая протянутую в приветствии руку, убеждается в реальности.  
У него тени под глазами – снова читал всю ночь, забыв о времени, но похоже, что его это вовсе не беспокоит. Рафаэлло вдыхает, продолжая сжимать руку Ронднуара, и тот знает, что он чувствует. Наслоившиеся друг на друга остатки запахов салонов самолёта и автомобилей, переговорных залов и закрытых ресторанов. Их не вывести гостиничными мылами и отдушками, но они не могут перебить одеколон и собственный запах Ронднуара.  
Для Рафаэлло теперь достаточно доказательств реальности происходящего.  
– Кофе? – спрашивает он.  
– С корицей.  
Рафаэлло выпускает руку и уходит на кухню, но фантомные ощущения остаются. Ронднуар признаётся себе, что этого не хватало. И самого Рафаэлло, и омелы с презепио, и прочей рождественской мишуры, будь она неладна.  
Он сжимает ладонь, усмехается и уходит в душ, а выходит оттуда аккурат к моменту, когда кофе сварен и настаивается, а до готовности яиц всмятку остаётся пара секунд.  
– Возникли проблемы? – когда он появляется на пороге кухни, Рафаэлло скользит взглядом по его влажным волосам, распущенным по плечам, и принимается сервировать стол к завтраку.  
Переставляет на холодильник пару маленьких самодельных барашков, которые к вечеру отправятся в презепио, чтобы довершить традиционную рождественскую композицию, и заодно прихватывает из холодильника молочник.  
– Всё в порядке, – прядь небрежно перекочёвывает за плечо, и Ронднуар облокачивается на дубовый буфет. Передаёт пачку сахара, когда Рафаэлло замечает, что сахарница пуста.  
– Не получилось приехать раньше? – в голосе Рафаэлло тщательно маскируемое сожаление. Он наполняет посуду и кладёт сахар в кофе Ронднуара. Ровно полторы ложки, не больше и не меньше. А сливки Ронднуар всегда наливает сам. В отличие от сахара, их Рафаэлло приручить пока не смог.  
– Не удалось определиться с твоим подарком.  
Ронднуар говорит неправду. Подарок он нашёл – фамильный медальон. Старый, передававшийся не одно поколение, с уже истёршимся семейным гербом. Важный. Но всё равно ему кажется, что это не то. Что он кружит рядом, а ухватить суть никак не может. Единственное, в чём непоколебимая уверенность, – Рафаэлло не тот, кого интересуют дорогие безделицы.  
– Не беда, – Рафаэлло улыбается ему. Ярко. Искренне. – Но могу я подсказать?  
– Безусловно, – Ронднуар смотрит на приближающегося к нему Рафаэлло, удерживая напускную серьёзность на лице. – Весь внимание. Это ведь мне посильно? – но всё же иронично выгибает бровь.  
Рафаэлло замедляется на полпути и пожимает плечами. Былая яркость стремительно тускнеет.  
– Я слушаю, – Ронднуар протягивает руку и жестом подзывает его к себе, побуждая продолжить движение. А злость начинает заново маячить на горизонте уязвлённого самолюбия – в нём сомневаются. И сомневается далеко не последний человек.  
– Многоуважаемый Баббо Натале, – Рафаэлло кладёт ладони ему на предплечья и приближается к его уху. – Почти весь год я был примерным и законопослушным молодым человеком, поступающим по уму, но сейчас я хочу эгоистично следовать велению сердца, – он приближается ещё на долю шага и переходит на шёпот. Ронднуар облокачивается на буфет удобнее и властно прижимает Рафаэлло к себе. – Хочу провести это Рождество с Ронднуаром. Хочу, чтобы звонили только родственники. Хочу, чтобы все дела подождали. Можно? – Рафаэлло немного отклоняется и смотрит тому в глаза.  
Суть оказывается простой и давно лежит на поверхности, только руку протяни. И в этот раз она посильна Ронднуару. А нет – так сделает посильной.  
Пальцы Ронднуара едва заметно касаются чужой скулы, и он негромко отвечает, глядя Рафаэлло в глаза:  
– Можно.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Т7-32. Ронднуар/Рафаэлло. Ронднуар почти не выходит на улицу, небезосновательно боясь попыток покушения. Раф пытается его уговорить и всё равно вытянуть на прогулку  
> Неопубликованный однострочник, несоответствие заявке, частичная мистика

– Я собираюсь пройтись после обеда, – Рафаэлло накрутил на вилку пасту со шпинатом. – Составишь мне компанию?  
– Я не могу, – привычно ответил Ронднуар.  
Рафаэлло уже два года жил в поместье. Два года – это семьсот тридцать дней. Триста шестьдесят пять из них он задавал один и тот же вопрос и получал на него один и тот же ответ. За всё это время ни разу не видел, чтобы Ронднуар выходил из дома. Сначала Рафаэлло думал, что Ронднуар боится открытых пространств, но на все деликатные попытки выяснить это тот с нажимом отвечал:  
– Я не боюсь. Я не могу.  
Чуть позже Рафаэлло наткнулся на снимок, запрятанный между книг в библиотеке. На нём были Ронднуар и Роше, а местность Рафаэлло опознать не смог – это явно случилось за пределами поместья. Вряд ли фотографии было много лет, братья совсем не изменились.  
Так почему же Ронднуар не покидал дом?  
Иногда Рафаэлло замечал, что во взгляде Ронднуара сквозила мимолётная тоска, когда тот стоял у раскрытого окна.  
Но в ответ по-прежнему звучало только «я не могу».  
На четыреста двадцать девятый день Ронднуар неожиданно согласился.  
– В тебе внезапно много упрямства, – его глаза сузились, но прочесть что-то в них Рафаэлло не успел, там снова застыли знакомые насмешка, скука и немного любопытства.  
После тишины поместья сад практически оглушал обилием звуков – крики птиц, шелест деревьев, журчание фонтана. Рафаэлло ступил на гравиевую дорожку, вдыхая воздух полной грудью, и двинулся к скамье в тени. На середине пути он обернулся. Ронднуар всё ещё стоял на пороге, но едва Рафаэлло помахал ему рукой, вышел.  
Он сделал десять шагов и остановился. Рафаэлло подбодрил его. Ронднуар криво усмехнулся, на миг его лицо накрыла тень злорадства. На одиннадцатом шаге у него потекла кровь из глаз и рта, на двенадцатом запузырилась кожа, а на тринадцатом начала отслаиваться кусками. Четырнадцатый шаг Рафаэлло уже не позволил сделать, кидаясь к нему и уводя обратно в дом. Едва они вошли, всё прекратилось.  
– Что это? – шепнул Рафаэлло, глядя, как кожа бесследно зарубцовывается. Словно ничего и не было. Ни душераздирающих хрипов, ни лужи крови, которая тоже исчезла с одежды и гравиевой дорожки. – Что произошло?  
Ронднуар молчал. Вытирал платком испарину со лба и шеи. У Рафаэлло клубилась смесь эмоций – страх, удивление, непонимание и снова страх.  
– Видишь? – тяжело бросил Ронднуар. – Я не могу.  
Он оттолкнулся от стены и ушёл, отказавшись от дальнейшей помощи. Наверное, к себе.  
Уняв дрожь в руках и коленях, Рафаэлло пошёл в библиотеку. Ему всё ещё чудился запах крови повсюду, хотя от неё не осталось и следа. Если говорят, что не могут что-то сделать, значит, нужно верить в это. Если не объясняют, значит, так надо. Он всё ещё новичок в этом поместье, чтобы пытаться перекраивать правила игры под себя. Раньше оно давило мрачностью и холодом, но постепенно начало оттаивать, открывать маленькие секреты. Теперь Рафаэлло оставалось надеяться, что не спровоцировал своим поступком нечто нехорошее ни для себя, ни для Ронднуара.  
Книги на латыни, которые он бегло просмотрел, не сообщили ничего конкретного, но укрепили подозрения. Кто-то привязал Ронднуара к поместью. Навсегда или на какой-то период – пока было неясно.  
На ужин Ронднуар не вышел. Рафаэлло шёл к нему, собираясь извиниться, но вместо этого принялся сыпать вопросами, едва увидел его:  
– Это проклятье не выпускает тебя?  
– Кто тебя проклял?  
– Из-за чего?  
– Ты что-нибудь предпринимал?  
Ронднуар молчал. Его взгляд ничего не выражал. Наверное, если бы были ответы на эти вопросы, проклятья бы уже не существовало. Он собирался уйти в спальню, Рафаэлло остановил его, хватая за запястье и поражаясь собственным действиям. Но этот человек был небезразличен ему, и он не мог просто так смотреть на всё со стороны.  
– Можно… – Рафаэлло запнулся, набирая воздуха в грудь. – Можно мне попытаться помочь тебе?


	4. Выход

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pathos (^▽^)ᕗ

Чем ближе к выходу, тем меньше оставалось воспоминаний о царстве мёртвых. Только серая однородная масса с наслоившимися кадрами, не позволяющая в этой куче разобрать, чему верить, а чему – нет. Ронднуар с досадой запутался пальцами в волосах, невесть как оказавшихся распущенными. Пиджака на нём тоже не было. Что же всё-таки произошло после того, как соглашение было достигнуто?  
Ронднуар помнил только главное условие – не оборачиваться.  
Ныла правая рука. Там, на предплечье чуть ниже сгиба локтя, печать, заверяющая конкордат, и видимая только ему.  
Ориентир – свет в конце тесного прохода с сырыми стенами. Это выход. Выход из места обитания смерти, чьим духом пропитан каждый сантиметр пространства.  
Смерть так просто не желала отпускать. Пыталась путать мысли знакомым голосом, умоляла лживо и льстиво обернуться, посмотреть, объяснить, почему же Ронднуар обращался так с Рафаэлло.  
Жалкая подделка.  
Рафаэлло никогда себя так не вёл и не опустился бы до подобного. На такую ничтожную провокацию и не хотелось оборачиваться.  
Тогда смерть ядовито шептала, отравляла и проверяла на прочность – а та ли тень шла следом, что так была нужна?  
Сколько глупцов уже поддалось на это?  
Ронднуар не Орфей, который напрасно не доверял своей Эвридике, смерти не провести его ядовитыми речами. Ни словами, ни стылым дыханием на шее, ни ледяными пальцами на запястьях.  
Ступени лестницы настолько узкие, что подняться можно было только на цыпочках.  
А смерть не унималась. Её голос становился тише, но омрачал не меньше.  
На последней ступени, у самого выхода от неё остался только шелестящий смех. Она открывала врата рая и ада, но сейчас отступила, покорно ожидая череды вершить суд в свой срок.  
Ронднуар достиг цели.  
Солнечный свет резанул по глазам. Свежий лесной воздух до отказа наполнил лёгкие, вытеснив затхлый подземельный, сразу захотелось кашлять. Скрипели секвойи. Их случайно выбранное место выхода оказалось не таким уж плохим.  
– Так ярко, – прозвучало за спиной хрипло и низко.  
Ронднуар обернулся. Рафаэлло – настоящий – закрывался рукой от солнца и облизывал сухие потрескавшиеся губы. Белый костюм, в котором его хоронили, был испачкан в нескольких местах. Сам Ронднуар, наверное, тоже выглядел не слишком приглядно.  
– В порядке? – поинтересовался он, убирая с лица растрепавшиеся от ветра распущенные волосы.  
– Как заново родился, – Рафаэлло закашлялся, попытавшись рассмеяться. – Непередаваемое ощущение. Только пить хочется.  
Он прервался, сглатывая, и сделал несколько шагов навстречу.  
– Поверить не могу, – голос из-за пересохшего горла плохо слушался, – что ты меня вытащил.  
– Ты забыл вернуться.  
– «В надлежащем виде» ты хотел сказать?  
Ронднуар на это промолчал. Он в два шага сократил расстояние между ними, принимаясь осматривать Рафаэлло на наличие внешних повреждений. А тот вцепился пальцами в его рубашку, сильно дёргая за волосы, и никак не мог надышаться.  
– Извини, – сказал Рафаэлло, выпустив рубашку и погладив напоследок прядь волос. – И спасибо.  
Ронднуар отступил, доставая телефон, оставшийся целым, попытался поймать связь.  
– Гарден? – спросил он в трубку. – Ты далеко?  
– В двадцати минутах, – ответил тот, очевидно, запеленговав их местонахождение.  
Ронднуар отключился и повёл Рафаэлло со склона.  
– Гарден? – переспросил Рафаэлло. – Жажда представления взяла над ним верх?  
Он и сам прекрасно знал, каким будет ответ, но не стал скрывать досаду.  
Когда они спустились, Гарден уже ждал их, потягивая кофе из фирменного стакана. Ему понадобилось меньше названного времени. Увидев Рафаэлло, он замер, так и не отпив. Опустив стакан, шагнул навстречу, останавливаясь на расстоянии вытянутой руки. И ткнул пальцем в плечо Рафаэлло.  
– Надо же, – оценил Гарден плотность и неспособность руки пройти насквозь.  
Рафаэлло попытался уйти от второго тычка, но Гарден был изворотливее.  
– Не трогай его, – приказал Ронднуар, вытаскивая из пластикового разноса стаканы с кофе – для себя и Рафаэлло.  
Гарден, ткнув ещё раз Рафаэлло в плечо, утратил всякий интерес к его физическому состоянию. А Рафаэлло принял тёплый стакан и с жадностью приложился к нему.  
– То есть и мою жену ты смог бы вытащить? – спросил Гарден у Ронднуара.  
– Твоя жена, ты и вытаскивай.  
– Нет уж. Ни за что на свете.  
Они уже стояли у раскрытых дверей автомобиля и ждали Рафаэлло. Когда все трое оказались в салоне, Гарден продолжил расспрашивать.  
– Как вам в аду, Рафаэлло? – он подчёркнуто обратился на «вы».  
– Вам непременно понравится, – ответил Рафаэлло раньше, чем успел прикусить язык.  
– А скажи, Ронднуар, – хмыкнул Гарден, не оставив этого без внимания. – Ты уверен, что вернул былое, а не что-то новое?  
– Я уверен, – отрезал тот, передавая Рафаэлло пачку влажных салфеток.  
– Ох, теперь у меня появилось оправдание вылить на вас кофе или кинуть носком, – Рафаэлло зажал стакан от кофе коленями и достал из пачки салфетку.  
– Рафаэл-ло рассвирепел-ло, – равнодушно протянул Гарден. – Фи. Я ожидал от вас более затейливой фантазии.  
– Постараюсь не разочаровать вас, – Рафаэлло, наконец, занялся собою.  
– Нет, чисто теоретически, – Гарден снова обратился к Ронднуару, – мою жену можно было бы вернуть?  
– Боюсь, она не совсем свежа, – ответил Ронднуар, запихивая использованную салфетку в свой стакан.  
Гарден вопросительно приподнял брови.  
– Я не успел разложиться, – пояснил ему Рафаэлло вместо Ронднуара. – А вашей достопочтенной супруги уже полтора года как нет в живых.  
«Вашими стараниями» молчаливо повисло в воздухе.  
– Кто бы ни решил за ней пойти, в это тело её уже не вернуть, – добавил Ронднуар.  
Гардена, похоже, ответ удовлетворил, но вопросы у него остались.  
– Гарден, мне сесть за руль? – Ронднуар так и не дал задать следующий. И уже начал злиться, что позволил ему навязаться.  
– Нет, – чопорно ответил тот, заводя мотор. – Достаточно того, что я пустил вас в свою машину.  
Но ехать он не торопился и всё-таки спросил:  
– Какую цену ты заплатил?  
Рафаэлло медленно поднял взгляд на Ронднуара. Похоже, сам он забыл поинтересоваться этим, упустив шанс приватной обстановки.  
– Приемлемую, – усмехнулся Ронднуар. – И, предупреждая твой следующий вопрос, нет, смерть невозможно обмануть, но можно заключить сделку. Теперь это касается только меня, но не тебя, – он посмотрел через зеркало заднего вида на Рафаэлло. – Живи спокойно. И ты тоже, – последняя фраза предназначалась Гардену. – Раньше положенного на тот свет не отправлюсь.  
– Спокойно, в самом деле, – под фырканье Гардена скептично сказал Рафаэлло.  
Ронднуар снова усмехнулся и велел Гардену:  
– Поехали.  
– Не думай, что избежишь этого разговора, – Рафаэлло снова вернулся к салфеткам, но смотрел испытывающе.  
Ронднуар пожал плечами, позволяя ему так думать. В упрямстве они никогда не уставали соревноваться.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хэллоуин

Кто бы мог подумать, что дорога до кухни была такой длинной. Рафаэлло плутал уже десять минут и всё никак не мог выйти в верном направлении, хотя днём это не составляло труда. Очередная дверь очередной комнаты захлопнулась за спиной, ручка не поддавалась давлению, и замок не отпирался. Часы отбили один удар. Рафаэлло насторожился. Так ясно прозвучал удар, будто они находились в этой комнате, а не в другом крыле дома. За дверью раздался какой-то шорох, и по ногам потянуло сквозняком.  
– Боже, всего лишь час, – простонал Киндер. – Почему эта ночь всегда тянется бесконечно?  
Рафаэлло хотел окликнуть его, попросить отпереть дверь с той стороны или сходить за ключом, но подавился словами, услышав следующую фразу:  
– Киндер, если ты будешь отвлекаться, я поменяю фигуры на твоей половине доски.  
– Но это будет нечестно!  
– Я сделаю вид, что не слышал последнего слова.  
Киндер и Гарден играли в шахматы. Но происходило это в одной из комнат того же крыла, где стояли часы.  
– Мандерли, ты можешь меня сменить?  
– Через две партии, как и договорились, – лениво ответил тот.  
В дверь грохнуло. Дерево начало деформироваться, на нём проступили волны и линии, мгновенно складываясь в человеческое лицо, которое резко рвануло к Рафаэлло. Тот шарахнулся, отпрыгивая от двери и закрывая глаза, потряс головой, скидывая морок. Дверь выглядела как обычно. Гладкая и блестящая, ничто не говорило о том, что секунду назад покрытие было нарушено.  
Рафаэлло выдохнул, пытаясь успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце, сделал шаг обратно к двери. Едва он дотронулся до ручки, погас свет.  
– Блестяще, – недовольно цокнул языком Мандерли. – Здесь есть свечи?  
В центре двери появилось свечение. Постепенно разрастаясь и вытягиваясь, оно сформировало глаз с множеством зрачков. Они то пульсировали, то менялись местами с огромной скоростью, то наползали друг на друга, но продолжали смотреть на Рафаэлло.  
В голове тоненько запищало. Рафаэлло обхватил дверную ручку. Глядя прямо на зрачки, он начал снова давить на неё сначала одной рукой, затем обеими, но она всё так же не поддавалась.  
– Открывайся, – он перестал дёргать ручку и начал стучать прямо в то место, где находился светящийся глаз.  
– Открывайся, – зрачки под кулаком багровели и пружинили.  
– Открывайся, – что-то влажно и мягко чвокнуло, проглатывая руку.  
– Открывайся! – Рафаэлло сорвался на крик, принимаясь с остервенением бить в дверь.  
Глаз под ударами превратился в кашу непонятного цвета, зрачки устроили броуновское движение, что-то растолкало их, и Рафаэлло почувствовал, что держит в руке язык. Длинный и мокрый, он извивался и капал не то слюной, не то кровью. Кто-то схватил его за плечо.  
– Рафаэлло! – расслышал он имя сквозь собственный крик.  
Перед ним был Ронднуар. Оттолкнув его, Рафаэлло снова попытался отвернуться к двери, но ему не позволили. Встряхнули, отчего он потерял равновесие и тяжело осел вниз.  
– Господи… – едва слышно прошептал он, проморгавшись. – Ронднуар…  
Комнату частично освещала свеча, стоящая на комоде, который Рафаэлло и не заметил раньше, а рядом действительно сидел Ронднуар. Никаких глаз и языков на двери не было, по полу не тянуло холодом, в коридоре никто не шуршал, и рука даже не саднила после всех ударов.  
– Что с тобой?  
– Я не заметил тебя, когда зашёл, – Рафаэлло потряхивало. – А ты настоящий?  
Ронднуар озадаченно кашлянул и сдавил ему плечо. Охнув от боли, Рафаэлло решил поверить в его реальность.  
– Действительно, странно не заметить человека, пока ещё было нормальное освещение. Я здесь давно.  
– Как, «давно»? – непонимающе прошептал Рафаэлло.  
– Ты только что вошёл и сразу забился в истерике.  
– Нет, – покачал головой Рафаэлло. – Это я здесь давно.  
Ронднуар длинно выдохнул и поднялся с колен, потянул его за собой:  
– Я предупреждал: не стоит выходить после полуночи из комнаты.  
– А сам?  
– А я отсюда и не выходил. Здесь весьма неплохое кресло, в котором можно скоротать ночь.  
В словах Ронднуара чувствовался подтекст – для него эта комната приветливее, чем все остальные, чем собственная спальня.  
– Я слышал Киндера, Мандерли и Гардена, они тоже здесь? Или были здесь?  
– Они в другом крыле, – нахмурился Ронднуар. – Здесь только я, а теперь и ты.  
– Я дойду сам, спасибо, – Рафаэлло добрался до ближайшего кресла и обессилено рухнул в него.  
Ронднуар устроился в кресле напротив, водрузив свечу на низкий столик, стоящий чуть в стороне от него. Огонь подсвечивал только одну его сторону, придавая зловещий вид. Комната оказалась небольшой гостиной, но очертания виделись смутно, так что Рафаэлло вполне мог ошибаться, а что-то большее он разглядеть не мог.  
– Может быть, – он предпринял попытку подначить Ронднуара на объяснения, – ты расскажешь более подробно про своё предупреждение не выходить из комнаты после полуночи?  
– Каждый год тридцать первого октября мы с семьёй отправляемся в этот старый дом, – в голосе того слышался сарказм. – А лучше бы ходили в баню.  
– Каждый год? – озадачился Рафаэлло.  
– Верно, в прошлом году мы здесь не были, хотя это не просто традиция проводить канун Дня всех святых и День святых здесь. Это жизненно необходимая обязанность.  
Рафаэлло весь обратился в слух, игнорируя неприятную дрожь и снова зарождающийся где-то в затылке писк.  
– Мы давно сменили основное поместье, но этот дом всегда будет хранить память о событиях прошлого. Пару веков назад два палача заточили здесь шесть ведьм, перед смертью те прокляли весь их род по мужской линии. За все эти годы точная суть проклятия была утеряна, поэтому предыдущие поколения так и не смогли найти к нему ключ, тем самым поставив следующих потомков в это условие – проводить в поместье два определённых дня.  
– А значит, в прошлом году вы попробовали проигнорировать его.  
– Попробовали, – Ронднуар вздёрнул подбородок. – Именно поэтому в прошлом году умер Роше, он был инициатором.  
– В это… – Рафаэлло покачал головой, не зная, как продолжить.  
Неприятно закололо пальцы на руках и ногах, писк начал хаотично перемещаться по черепной коробке – то в висок, то обратно в затылок, то в лоб. Будто кто-то чертил кривую линию гвоздём по зеркалу.  
– Верится с трудом, я знаю. Мы приучены к этому с детства, но для тебя в новинку. К сожалению, тебе придётся смириться с тем, что раз в год ты будешь гостить в компании душ всех родственников и самих ведьм, пытаясь не поддаться на их уловки.  
– Блестяще, – Рафаэлло едва слышно повторил за Мандерли. – А дом нельзя разрушить? Ведь стены… как бы сказать… и могут быть вместилищем этого проклятья.  
– Нет, дом чувствует, что ему хотят нанести вред, и не допускает этого. Для нас мечта, что однажды он расколется, и над его обломками угрюмо сомкнутся глубокие воды зловещего озера, пока не достижима. И не только потому, что здесь нет озера.  
– Зато здесь отчётливо прослеживается дух безумия, совсем как у Ашеров. *  
– Безумие, – бездумно повторил Ронднуар, уставившись на пламя свечи.  
«Безумие», – следом подумал Рафаэлло.  
Точно. Это было именно безумие. Может быть, поэтому он слышал часы в другом крыле, переговоры играющих в шахматы, шорохи и прочие неясности. Может быть, поэтому хотелось поддаться писку, чтобы он оглушил и избавил от других звуков, увёл за собой во тьму.  
– Вы… Мы такая милая семья.  
– Корыстными побуждениями тоже выстлана дорога в ад, – Ронднуар чуть развёл руки.  
Рафаэлло захохотал. Смех рвался наружу клёкотом и ворчанием, распирал грудную клетку так, что рёбра грозили треснуть, и долго не получалось остановиться. Безумие плескалось за дверью, за окном, в комнате и в голове. Наконец Рафаэлло удалось совладать с ним. Дыхание прерывалось, глаза щипало, но когда он вытер их, слёз не оказалось.  
– Неужели ты польстился на чьи-то красоты? – свечное пламя дрогнуло, чётко высветило лицо Ронднуара с иронично выгнутой бровью.  
– Я просто хотел иметь семью, – Рафаэлло помассировал виски, которые сдавило, зато пропал писк. – Мне больше ничего не надо. Никаких корыстных намерений у меня нет.  
– Благими намерениями тем более, – Ронднуар поёрзал в кресле, устраиваясь удобнее.  
– Да, инициатива всегда наказуема, – на Рафаэлло вдруг навалилась резкая слабость, он откинул голову на широкий подголовник и прикрыл глаза, сквозь ресницы разглядывая пламя свечи. Сначала оно вытягивалось и вилось, затем сложились очертания черепа, а потом стало пульсировать, непомерно раздувая синее свечение и почти съедая остальные.  
Он ведь действительно нуждался только в семье, и когда представился шанс её обрести, не допустил никаких сомнений. И зря, как оказалось. Это была не сказка, не кино, никто не ждал его с распростёртыми объятиями и вечерними дружными посиделками, ему показали ненависть, приправленную избалованностью, и равнодушие, тонко граничащее с пренебрежением. Не все, но отрицательное в большинстве случаев перекрывало положительное. Всё-таки к выбору желаний нужно было подходить осторожно.  
– Рафаэлло, – позвал Ронднуар. – Не засыпай. В эту ночь нельзя спать, иначе безумие поглотит тебя.  
– Я не могу, – сопротивляться сну совсем не было желания. Там всегда была другая семья, нужная.  
– Мы думали, – вдруг сказал Ронднуар, – когда нас станет шестеро мужчин в семье, как противопоставление заточённым ведьмам, проклятье закончится. Ты практически не приходишься нам родственником, но, вступив в семью, стал шестым. Только всё напрасно.  
– Кто ещё и корыстен, – Рафаэлло хотел фыркнуть, но не смог. Глаза совсем закрылись. – В твоём рассказе всё равно больше вопросов, чем ответов. Твоя манера сообщать всё в последнюю очередь или когда стало слишком поздно просто ужасна. Я ведь как раз собирался спать.  
– Ты бы не смог, – усмехнулся Ронднуар. – В спальнях просто невозможно находиться, призраки собираются там и начинают выяснять, кому принадлежит та или иная комната, и у кого на неё больше прав.  
– Всё равно ты мог бы предупредить нормально. Или это была какая-то проверка?  
– Нет, проверки не было.  
Продолжать Ронднуар явно не собирался. Рафаэлло удобнее устроил голову, плотнее сжимая веки.  
– Рафаэлло, не засыпай, – снова сказал Ронднуар.  
– Не получается, – опять пожаловался тот, с трудом разлепляя глаза.  
– Я могу подсказать неплохой способ, – пламя свечи ярко вспыхнуло, освещая Ронднуара полностью, и Рафаэлло безотчётно поднялся из своего кресла.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Эдгар По "Падение дома Ашеров"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> оченно флаффно

В библиотеке было холодно. Не та обычная прохлада, царящая среди множества книг на стеллажах, а самый настоящий холод. Нужно было накинуть пиджак или кардиган, Рафаэлло жалел, что не сделал этого. Отыскав нужную полку, он раздвинул книги, чтобы вернуть ещё несколько на место. Пальцы будто примерзли к обложке и плохо гнулись. Да что сегодня с отоплением в этой части дома?  
– Гуляем по ночам? – раздалось сбоку.  
Рафаэлло резко повернулся, книги, которые он раздвинул, неаккуратно повалились набок, заполнив освобожденное место.  
– Да, решил... пройтись, – выдохнул Рафаэлло. Вместе с дыханием вырвалось облачко пара. Или ему только так показалось. – Нагулять сон.  
Ронднуар стоял неподалёку в проходе. В тусклом свете вокруг него танцевали пылинки и опускались на рубашку, он тоже был без пиджака. А в библиотеке будто стало ещё холоднее, создавалось ощущение, что она пыталась выжить их уже из себя.  
– Позволишь? – насмешливо поинтересовался Ронднуар, подходя ближе.  
Рафаэлло немного посторонился, уступая ему место, и Ронднуар поставил свою книгу на другую полку, расположенную выше. Он слегка задел Рафаэлло, когда опускал руку, и тот с удивлением понял, какой она была холодной.  
– Сегодня здесь чрезвычайно прохладно, – заметил Рафаэлло.  
– Весьма, – Ронднуар отступил и направился к выходу, ничего больше не сказав.  
Рафаэлло снова раздвинул книги на своей полке, возвращая поочерёдно два внушительных тома на место. Он уже привык к тому, что Ронднуар отвечал или говорил только тогда, когда ему хотелось, но иногда это всё же задевало, он думал, что лёд в отношениях между ними тронулся, но каждый раз делая шаг вперёд, следовало отступление на два шага назад.  
Поёжившись в коридоре, Рафаэлло спустился на кухню выпить кофе или хотя бы горячей воды, чтобы немного согреться. Библиотека с громким хлопком закрыла за ним свою дверь, словно радуясь, что смогла наконец-то вытолкнуть и его в другое место. Раньше такого не было, это задевало тоже.  
На кухне обнаружился Ронднуар. Рафаэлло собрался было уйти пока его не заметили, но тот сказал, не оборачиваясь:  
– Проходи. Ты не помешаешь.  
– Не ожидал встретить тебя здесь, – Рафаэлло сел на высокий стул у стола-стойки.  
Ронднуар снова предпочёл промолчать, только взял второй бокал из шкафа и принялся что-то колдовать дальше, без заминок доставая всё ему необходимое. Рафаэлло следил за каждым его движением: они были размеренными, плавными, неторопливыми и экономичными. Никакой суеты и поспешности, но вместе с тем собранность и твёрдость.  
Когда на столе перед ним появился дымящийся бокал, Рафаэлло с удивлением понял, что это был пряный ром с маслом.  
– Спасибо, – он обхватил бокал пальцами, согревая их, и кинул заинтересованный взгляд на Ронднуара.  
– Я же живу в этом доме, – тот коротко усмехнулся. – И знаю, где что находится.  
Рафаэлло рассмеялся, признавая правоту его слов, и отпил. Напиток оказался восхитительным, с идеально выверенными пропорциями ингредиентов.  
– Сегодня в библиотеке действительно слишком холодно, – добавил Ронднуар. – Никогда за ней этого не замечал.  
О своеволии библиотеки Рафаэлло вскоре забыл. Горячий ром согрел и расслабил его, избавив от всех гнетущих мыслей, включая утренний порез от бритья на подбородке. Даже тишина, в которой они находились, не беспокоила его. Ему казалось, что так даже правильно, а подход к Ронднуару можно будет найти, если не спускать всё на тормозах, а продолжать планомерно и где-то настойчиво не давать забывать о себе.  
Тишину нарушило урчание желудка, Рафаэлло даже не сразу понял, что принадлежало оно ему.  
– Сделать тебе панини? – предложил он Ронднуару, улыбнувшись и прогнав смущение. Пока ситуация благоволила, хотелось отплатить ему ответной благодарностью за ром, даже если он откажет.  
– Да, – согласился тот.  
– Сладкий или нет? – Рафаэлло открыл холодильник, останавливаясь взглядом на шоколадном масле, а затем на любимом паштете Гардена.  
– И тот, и тот.  
Гулять так гулять, молча согласился Рафаэлло. Достав чиабатту, масло и паштет, он невольно переключился на мысли о Гардене. Интересно, как часто тот любил поесть по ночам, учитывая частоту, с которой приходилось закупать паштет заново. Гарден откровенно недолюбливал Рафаэлло, и это было взаимно. До открытой конфронтации Гарден пока не спешил доходить, но никогда не упускал случая уколоть Рафаэлло словом. Тот обычно игнорировал это или отвечал в том же духе, но иногда не мог подавить в себе низкого желания подразнить первым. Например, успевая взять молочник или нож для мяса аккурат перед Гарденом, прекрасно зная, что тот не станет ничего брать после Рафаэлло. Он в некоторых аспектах был слишком щепетилен.  
– Я совсем не удивлюсь, если однажды Гарден плеснёт мне в лицо кислотой, – не задумавшись, ляпнул Рафаэлло. Похоже, ром расслабил его даже слишком.  
Ронднуар безмолвно приподнял брови.  
– Не понимаю, что творится у него в голове, – Рафаэлло ровным слоем намазал масло. Подумал и добавил сверху ещё один слой, а когда дошла очередь до несладких панини, и вовсе расщедрился на три слоя паштета.  
– У Гардена в голове творится Гарден, – неожиданно фыркнул Ронднуар. – Меня он тоже недолюбливает.  
– Разве? – удивился Рафаэлло.  
Такое заявление было в новинку, во всяком случае, неприязни к Ронднуару он не замечал за Гарденом.  
– Есть за что, – туманно ответил Ронднуар.  
Рафаэлло счёл, что эту тему не стоит развивать.  
– Я сварю кофе, ты не против?  
– Нет.  
И дальше за едой они касались только светских тем. Несмотря на их банальность, это был лучший из вечеров, которые Рафаэлло провёл в этом доме.  
– Спасибо за ром, – он остановился перед тем, как свернуть в крыло, где находилась его комната. – И спасибо, что составил компанию.  
– Обращайся, – ответил Ронднуар, обозначая улыбку на своих губах.  
От такого шанса Рафаэлло не стал отказываться.  
– Завтра… – в этот момент часы дважды пробили, возвестив о времени. Оно пролетело совсем незаметно. – Сегодня, – он поправил себя, – сочельник. Если ты никуда не собираешься, встретишь Рождество со мной?  
– Ты остаёшься? – одна бровь Ронднуара поехала вверх.  
– Да, – просто ответил Рафаэлло.  
В этом году ему не с кем было встречать Рождество. Его не пугала эта перспектива, он уже не раз через неё проходил, но сколько бы он себя не разубеждал, одиночество тяготило всегда. Подумав об этом, Рафаэлло спохватился. Если бы Ронднуар жаждал чьей-то компании, он уехал бы со всеми родственниками, а не остался здесь в огромном доме.  
– Извини, мне не следовало просить тебя об этом.  
– Хорошо, – задумчиво склонил голову Ронднуар. – Я принимаю твоё предложение. Доброй ночи.  
– Доброй ночи, – эхом откликнулся Рафаэлло, не сумев сдержать улыбку.  
Теперь они остались в доме вдвоём. И хотя Ронднуар выглядел отстранённым и равнодушным, разговор он начал первым, развязывая узлом висящее напряжение. Он предупредил, что у него не имелось подарка для Рафаэлло, поскольку он вообще не собирался праздновать. Рафаэлло уверил, что не рассчитывал на что-то подобное и тоже не заготовил подарков, но не стал говорить, что атмосфера единения, возникшего между ними в эту ночь, была самым лучшим даром.  
– Это было очень хорошее Рождество, – Рафаэлло позже не лукавил. Прежде у него всегда оставался осадок сожаления о том, что праздничные дни прошли, а в этот раз его не было. Только ощущение единения и установившейся связи, даже когда дом стал наполняться вернувшимися с праздников людьми. – Я рад, что ты согласился подарить его мне.  
– Обращайся.  
Он верил, что для Ронднуара это Рождество тоже не прошло бесследно. Возможно, теперь лёд начал таять более интенсивно.  
Через год в рождественскую полночь Рафаэлло обнимал Ронднуара. Они снова остались вдвоём, но уже умышленно. Рафаэлло получил возможность не просто дотронуться, а почувствовать чужой запах, полностью погрузиться в него и частично оставить на себе. Его не смущало, что в своей спальне он вёл себя как влюбленная девица, уложив на подушку рядом с собой рубашку. На плечах запах собственного одеколона не перекрывал тот, другой подаренный, такой дорогой и ставший близким. Он уснул только тогда, когда совсем перестал различать их.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> пвп

Синьор Баратти оказался очень болтливым и очень утомительным. Мастерски игнорируя завуалированные и прямые попытки свернуть разговор в нужное русло, он рассказал, сколько ежемесячно перечисляет на содержание пансиона каких-то девиц, как его едва не надули при покупке острова, где неподалёку снимали фильм «Голубая лагуна», зачем-то расписал своих дочерей и сообщил ещё уйму ненужной информации.  
Рафаэлло уже не мог улыбаться даже через силу. Судя по вздувшейся жиле на виске Ронднуара, до того как грянет буря остались считанные минуты. Он скорее предпочтёт обойтись без сотрудничества с этим человеком, чем продержится ещё десять минут.  
Спасение пришло неожиданно. Синьора Баратти, элегантно вплыв на полутёмную террасу и продемонстрировав утончённую фигуру, прервала непрекращающийся словесный поток своего благоверного:  
– Дорогой, перестань мучить гостей.  
Она попыталась улыбнуться, но лицо, перенёсшее множество пластических операций, позволяющих ей выглядеть неприлично молодо для своего возраста, оказалось не слишком послушным. Баратти покорно умолк и преданно стал глядеть на неё.  
Очевидно, она заправляла делами в большей степени, чем было известно, а своего супруга натравливала на желающих сотрудничать с их семейством как испытание, которое суждено было выдержать не всем.  
Глаза Ронднуара полыхнули. Синьора слишком заигралась, не встретив за многие годы никакого сопротивления, и сейчас этим самым подписала себе приговор. Когда Ферреро выжмут из Баратти всё, что планировалось, и даже больше, эта утомительная семья перестанет существовать.  
Погода как никогда соответствовала настроению Ронднуара. На улице намечалась гроза. Всю дорогу до отеля он молчал, скрестив руки на груди и закрывшись ото всех, и старался усмирить бушующее внутри бешенство. Рафаэлло откинул голову на сиденье, прикрыв глаза. Шум ветра доносился через приоткрытое окно со стороны водителя. Болтливый Баратти высосал всю энергию своими бесконечными пустыми разговорами. Шевелиться не хотелось вообще, но ещё предстояли светский обмен любезностями на ресепшене и поход до лифта.  
Вымученно улыбнувшись, Рафаэлло забрал ключи от обоих номеров и поспешил за Ронднуаром. Тот даже не стал останавливаться возле стойки портье, предоставив всё решать Рафаэлло.  
Лифтёр приглашающе отступил, пропуская их в нутро железной кабины, и вошёл следом, выжидающе уставился.  
– Двадцать пятый, – сказал Рафаэлло, чувствуя себя как у окна заказов еды на вынос. Для полного сходства не хватало только механического голоса, говорящего «заказ принят», звука купюроприёмника и попсовой музыки, чтобы скрасить ожидание.  
Лифтёр кивнул, набрал нужный этаж и практически слился со стеной лифта. Молчал, не выдавал себя лишним движением, но и не давал забыть, что в кабине они не одни. Наверное, владельцы отеля хотели таким образом ограничить постояльцев, которым хотелось немедленно развлечься со своими спутницами или спутниками. Или и с теми, и с другими.  
Лифт звякнул, возвещая о прибытии на нужный этаж. Рафаэлло отклеил себя от стены и вышел в коридор. Ронднуар забрал у него ключи и идентификационные карты, зная, что Рафаэлло всё равно пойдёт к нему в номер. Отперев дверь, он пропустил Рафаэлло вперёд, легко подтолкнув ладонью между лопаток. Дышать стало чуточку легче, и головная боль слегка притихла.  
Закрывшаяся дверь своим звуком посулила вечер, наполненный множеством касаний. И не только интимных. Ронднуар будет успокаивать свою злость, а Рафаэлло будет подпитываться от неё, восстанавливая вытянутую Баратти энергию.  
Ронднуар задел его плечом и ушёл в ванную. Рафаэлло не торопился следом, давал ему время немного поостыть. Он посмотрел в окно. Деревья гнулись под порывами ветра и не переставали шелестеть на разный лад, свинцовые тучи заволокли небо, плотно закупорив все углы, но одинокая молния всё же нашла лазейку, проткнула завесу, таща за собой глухое рокотание грома. Внизу какой-то немолодой толстый синьор устроил разборки со своей вульгарной девицей прямо посреди проезда на парковку. Девица визгливо кричала, изредка топая ногой, пока синьор не залепил ей оплеуху. Она замолчала, хватаясь за место удара, и покорно поплелась за ним к дверям отеля.  
Рафаэлло отошёл окна, развязал галстук, оставляя его на тумбе у зеркала, и толкнул дверь в ванную. Ронднуар опирался головой на широкий борт, свесив руку через другой. Он не повернулся к Рафаэлло, но качнул кистью, подзывая его к себе.  
– Присоединяйся.  
Рафаэлло мазнул пальцами по его запястью, ненадолго задерживая их на бьющейся точке пульса.  
– Может быть, подождать, пока ты закончишь?  
Ронднуар сомкнул руку теперь уже вокруг запястья Рафаэлло и требовательно повторил:  
– Присоединяйся.  
Рафаэлло не стал скрывать улыбки, всё равно на него не смотрели. Иногда он любил подразнить Ронднуара больше, чем требовалось.  
В самой ванне могло бы поместиться ещё пять человек. Рафаэлло уселся напротив Ронднуара, касаясь коленом его согнутого колена и бедра пальцами ног. Головная боль отступила окончательно, уступив место расслабленности и сонливости. Рафаэлло лениво повозил по себе мочалкой, вымыл волосы, едва не уснув под струёй тёплой воды, и положил голову на борт. Ронднуар выписывал пальцами круги на его колене, спускался узорами ниже по голени и возвращался обратно.  
Так приятно.  
– Просыпайся, – Ронднуар погладил лодыжку настойчивее, практически надавливая на кость.  
Рафаэлло недовольно дёрнул ногой, нехотя разлепил глаза. Вода в ванне совсем остыла, похоже, что уснули в ней оба. Отправив Ронднуара в комнату, Рафаэлло неспешно вытерся и завернулся в халат, спустил воду и смыл остатки пены, глядя как они водоворотом втягиваются в слив. Он чувствовал себя уже лучше, чем после возвращения.  
Гроза на улице разбушевалась за это время сильнее. Гром гремел практически без остановки, нитевидные молнии вспарывали тучи всё чаще и выглядели завораживающе страшными, почти дикими. Хотя они и были дикими. Ронднуар стоял у окна, на том же самом месте, где раньше стоял Рафаэлло, и держал в руках его галстук. Молнии отсветами отражались от его профиля, делая черты лица совсем резкими.  
Он протянул к Рафаэлло руку, убирая за ухо мокрые волосы, погладил скулу. Ещё одна вспышка молнии, самая яркая, осветила его, Рафаэлло краем глаза увидел, как галстук скользнул на подоконник, и перестал отслеживать происходящее.  
Простыня – слава богу, не пошлая шёлковая, а батистовая – прохладой встретила разгорячённую кожу. Ронднуар ласкал всё тело, скользил языком и гладил руками, трогал губами и задевал несобранными волосами. Заполнял пустоту внутри ураганом, который начал скручиваться под рёбрами. Каждый раз, когда они дотрагивались друг до друга, Рафаэлло казалось, что их связывали нити. Сначала тонкие, почти прозрачные, ответвлялись от ладоней, кончиков пальцев, локтей, груди, живота и ног, они затем свивались, становились толще и прочнее, накрепко соединяя их.  
Рафаэлло намотал на палец прядь волос Ронднуара, как бы предупреждая, что одною ею не ограничится. Вплёл наконец-то пальцы в волосы, едва не застонав от удовольствия. Порой это действие доставляло наслаждения больше, чем секс. Ронднуар недовольно посмотрел, но промолчал. Рафаэлло уже предчувствовал тяжесть его головы у себя на груди, когда всё закончится, и когда ему позволят безнаказанно путаться в волосах, разглаживая, сплетая или скручивая их на разные лады.  
В голове становилось яснее, жар продолжал жечь всё тело, особенно в паху, сушил губы, которым стало слишком мало поцелуев. Рафаэлло тянулся за каждым прикосновением, отдавал их сам, пока Ронднуар его готовил, пока скользил в нём, подавался навстречу любому движению, стремясь получить их ещё больше. О том, что мир не замер и не исчез в этих ощущениях, продолжали сообщать всполохи молний, каждый раз освещавшие комнату и придававшие ей какой-то фантастичности.  
Всё было уже слишком…  
Слишком…  
Рафаэлло не смог удержать разочарованного стона, когда Ронднуар остановился.  
– Что такое? – спросил он, пытаясь не хмуриться.  
Ронднуар не ответил, только сломал губы в усмешке, разглядывая его.  
– Ты решил… – Рафаэлло перевёл дыхание, – поиграть?  
Ронднуар перевернул его, усаживая поверх себя. Рафаэлло выгнулся, пережидая заново нахлынувшие сильные ощущения, вцепляясь в руку Ронднуара, а второй тот мягко гладил его по бедру и боку.  
– Почему нет? – наконец подал голос Ронднуар. – Мы слишком редко оказываемся в одной кровати, чтобы упускать эту возможность.  
Рафаэлло вздохнул, на пробу поводя бёдрами и ловя удовлетворённый отклик.  
– Да, – он облизнул вновь пересохшие губы. – Да, ты прав.  
Сегодня будет очень много касаний. И не только интимных.


	8. Неожиданное представление

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> пвп  
> ER, секс с использованием посторонних предметов, мастурбация
> 
> Написано для WTFC Assorti 2015

Перевернувшись в девятый раз за последние полчаса и избавившись от пижамной рубашки, Рафаэлло решительно откинул тонкое одеяло и отправился в ванную.  
Остыть.  
Холодная вода приглушила жар ненадолго — в зеркале было видно, как по щекам заново полз румянец. Последний сон был слишком ярким и будоражащим. Слишком нереальным, чтобы оказаться настоящим. Потому что Ронднуара рядом сейчас не было.  
Рафаэлло умылся ещё раз, отгоняя непрошеные мысли. Жаль, что к человеку не прилагается никакой индивидуальной инструкции, чтобы быть подготовленным заранее. Например, красиво оформленной бумаги с вензелями и стилизованным шрифтом, рассказывающей обо всех эрогенных зонах. И не было бы тогда всяких неожиданных открытий в моменты близости, и не думалось бы лишний раз об этом, и не случалось бы всяких сновидений.  
Он снова посмотрел на своё отражение в зеркале, остановился взглядом на сосках. Руку, потянувшуюся было погладить их, пришлось задержать на полпути.  
Не так всё.  
Неправильно.  
Правильно — это у Ронднуара. Правильно и естественно. Целенаправленно или мимоходом.  
Всегда.  
Взгляд застыл на отражении ванны в зеркале.  
— Подойди, — как наяву велел голос Ронднуара.  
Рафаэлло задышал чаще, переживая воспоминание.  
Ронднуар упирался головой в стену, полуприкрыв глаза, и барабанил пальцами по широкому борту ванны.  
— Ты снова не в состоянии справиться сам? — поддел его Рафаэлло, но всё же подошёл. — Что на этот раз? Потереть тебе спинку?  
Сесть на борт было ошибкой. Ронднуар, только что казавшийся расслабленным, проворно стянул Рафаэлло в воду.  
— Нет, — сказал он, когда Рафаэлло отфыркался от полетевшей пены. — Я осилил процедуру самостоятельно.  
— Я же в одежде! — возмутился Рафаэлло.  
— Вот беда-то какая, — Ронднуар устроил его между своих разведённых ног. Рафаэлло откинулся ему на грудь спиной, смиряясь со своим положением. — Я всегда могу помочь избавиться от неё.  
— Никогда не сомневался.  
Пальцы Ронднуара скользнули по животу, пробираясь за пояс брюк, и вернулись к груди.  
— Мне иногда кажется, что у тебя заведена… картотека, — Рафаэлло вздрогнул, когда его укусили за ухо, и вцепился в бедро Ронднуара. — В ней ты скрупулёзно отмечаешь исполнение своих фантазий. Ставишь подпись… и печать «Фантазия номер тридцать два закрыта».  
— Ты выставляешь меня сексуальным маньяком, — Ронднуар расстегнул ему брюки.  
— Нет, я просто констатирую твои аппетиты, — Рафаэлло глухо охнул, когда чужие пальцы коснулись члена.  
Ронднуар ничего не ответил, только продолжил бесцеремонно лапать его и перестал обращать внимание на все высказывания.  
Рафаэлло моргнул, прогоняя воспоминание. Вытер лицо полотенцем и вернулся в кровать.  
Возбуждение не унялось, наоборот, принялось тлеть, стоило уткнуться лицом в подушку Ронднуара. Она всё ещё хранила его слабый запах и навязчиво сводила с ума.  
Если бы только Ронднуар был рядом.  
Рафаэлло бы убрал с шеи его волосы, расчесал их пальцами, провёл губами по скуле, поцеловал в плечо и очертил бы языком мышцы на спине, укусил за лопатку, он бы…  
Он бы много чего сделал, но лучше не думать об этом.  
Рафаэлло выпустил подушку и отодвинулся подальше. Нужно было срочно переключить мысли на что-то иное, но в голову упорно лезло только то, что в разное время происходило в этой спальне.  
Если бы только Ронднуар был рядом, утром Рафаэлло проснулся бы от тягучего возбуждения. Ронднуар бы не терял времени даром, планомерно погружая его в удовольствие.  
Но Ронднуара нет, и, как бы это ни выглядело, Рафаэлло вынужден позаботиться о себе сам.  
Потому что он просто сдался под натиском желаний, тщательно заглушаемых уже три недели.  
Рафаэлло стянул пижамные штаны и погладил себя по животу, накрывая пальцами член. Он представил, что его трогает Ронднуар. Что это его ладонь касается головки и движется по стволу. Тело помнило все прикосновения и все поцелуи. От этого зудело внутри и шумело в ушах, хотелось запрокидывать голову, тереться затылком о простыню и слепо хвататься за чужое плечо, сразу же прижиматься к нему лбом и целовать всё, до чего можно было дотянуться.  
Но вместо этого — одиночество в большой кровати и разочарованные вздохи.  
Облизнув пальцы, Рафаэлло завёл их за мошонку и надавил на сжатые мышцы. По спине прошла дрожь, пальцы свободной руки сгребли простыню в горсть. Он вернулся к головке, принимаясь тереть её и размазывать выступившую смазку.  
И продолжил вспоминать.  
Однажды на адреналине от выигранного процесса Рафаэлло основательно подёргал Ронднуара за волосы. Лучшие адвокаты страны выбились из сил, но всё-таки смогли развалить ювелирно сфабрикованное дело против Ферреро. Рафаэлло впервые позволил себе не скрывать торжество.  
Его трясло, он целовался как безумный, когда они остались наедине, и сильно тянул за пряди, пока Ронднуар отсасывал ему.  
Это уже был какой-то рефлекс: стоило Ронднуару распустить волосы, и Рафаэлло немедленно чувствовал позыв забраться туда руками.  
Ронднуар, конечно, так просто это не оставил. На следующую ночь он надёжно привязал руки Рафаэлло к витой спинке кровати, завязал ему глаза и впихнул в него небольшой вибратор.  
Не проронив ни слова.  
А потом и вовсе ушёл, Рафаэлло даже не слышал как, пока не понял, что ответом на все его вопросы была тишина.  
Стало неуютно. Ронднуар мог серьёзно проучить и зацепить словами, обидеть молчанием, а мог наглядно продемонстрировать действиями. Работающий вибратор спокойствия не добавлял, а путал мысли и делал совершенно беспомощным. Почти до подступающего былого, уже стёртого страха. Противоречивый коктейль из выкручивающего кости возбуждения и липкой тревоги. Кожа казалась тесной, неимоверно лишней, из неё хотелось выбраться, чтобы стало легче. Или чтобы лопнула, перестав мешать и освободив от давящих мыслей.  
Рафаэлло уже всерьёз заволновался, но оказалось, что напрасно. Ронднуар вернулся. Облегчение затопило с такой силой, что Рафаэлло чуть не начал благодарить.  
— Я думал, ты уже не придёшь, — голос всё-таки немного выдал его.  
Ронднуар хмыкнул и провёл ладонью по бедру Рафаэлло, а потом принялся долго и со вкусом рассказывать, какой замечательный сорт красного чая им привезли, при этом продолжая гладить бёдра и живот.  
Фирменно издеваясь. Вынуждая льнуть и тянуться за каждым касанием.  
— Пожалуйста, — твёрдо произнёс Рафаэлло, собравшись и перебивая Ронднуара.  
В его тоне не было ни намёка на просьбу, потому что Рафаэлло ненавидел просить в подобные моменты, считая, что выглядит жалким. Ронднуар прекрасно знал про эту нелюбовь. Но, скорее всего, его попытки заставить упрашивать носили чисто символический характер. Рафаэлло у него же научился просить так, словно ставил ультиматум.  
Ронднуар жадно прошёлся ладонями по груди, с нажимом проехался по бокам, лизнул пупок и убрал вибратор.  
— Что-нибудь ещё убрать? — спросил он.  
Рафаэлло не ожидал подобного, но попросил убрать повязку с глаз. Всё же Ронднуар уловил, что для него одновременно и связывание, и лишение возможности видеть — это многовато с непривычки. И что с наказанием немного перегнул.  
Но всё равно заставлял Рафаэлло говорить такие вещи, которые он бы в жизни не рискнул повторить в обычное время. Дело закончилось тем, что он сорвал голос от криков.  
Сейчас пальцев было мало.  
— Помнишь, как мы начинали? — звучал в голове голос, мгновенно переключая на другую картину.  
Рафаэлло помнил.  
Он слез с кровати и вытащил из нижнего ящика прикроватной тумбы смазку и расширитель. Ящик задвинулся слишком сильно, и с тумбы слетел телефон. Подняв его, Рафаэлло посмотрел время на экране — три часа ночи — и бросил на кровать.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — мысленно продолжал голос Ронднуара.  
— Как зефир на палочке.  
Рафаэлло фыркнул, разваливаясь на кровати. Задел локтем телефон, но не глядя отпихнул подальше, под простыню, надеясь, что сенсор не сработал. Вылил на пробку смазку, обвёл расслабленные после пальцев мышцы и неглубоко ввёл ее.  
Тогда ощущения были странными. Между ягодиц немного саднило и хотелось вытолкнуть пробку, но едва он расслабился, стало легче.  
Ронднуар знатно повалял его по кровати. Рафаэлло то шипел, то охал при каждом движении, потому что пробка давила на простату, рассылая по телу совсем неоднозначную реакцию. Он кончил, стоило Ронднуару погладить растянутые мышцы входа и вытащить расширитель.  
Рафаэлло будто оглох от пережитого оргазма, но когда пришёл в себя, это подстегнуло его помочь Ронднуару достичь уже своего. Ронднуар гипнотизировал взглядом, пытаясь смутить, но получалось только провоцировать. А вот то, как он рычаще прокатил по языку имя Рафаэлло перед самым финишем, возымело куда больший эффект.  
Страх, до этого подспудно сверливший под ложечкой, растворился бесследно. Никто не собирался ни к чему принуждать его. Никому это не нужно было. С ним считались. Ему давали время полностью принять происходящее.  
Рафаэлло уснул, обнимая бёдра Ронднуара.  
Мысленная картинка исчезла, когда Рафаэлло вздохнул и сжал член, пальцами пересчитывая вены. Пробка и сейчас давила на простату, но до настоящего члена ей было далеко. Рафаэлло облизнул губы и погладил мошонку. Интересно, как отреагировал бы Ронднуар, если бы он делал это перед ним. Пальцы на ногах сладко поджались.  
Подумать только, насколько же его испортили. Раньше Рафаэлло и мысли такой допустить не мог, а теперь размышлял о чужой реакции на его действия. Да что тут думать, Ронднуар однозначно бы одобрил такое поведение в постели.  
С ним.  
Рафаэлло низко засмеялся, ухватился за основание пробки и пошевелил ею, а потом протолкнул глубже. Смех мгновенно перешёл в стон. Бёдра мелко затряслись, а ещё Рафаэлло безбожно вспотел. Он вытащил пробку и вогнал её снова, почти задыхаясь и прокусывая губу до крови.  
Оргазм не принёс облегчения. Только распалил ещё больше, и хотелось продолжения, причём не в одиночку.  
— Когда ты уже приедешь? — хрипло спросил Рафаэлло, глядя в потолок.  
— Послезавтра, — раздалось из-под простыни. Совсем-совсем рядом. — Ты же знаешь.  
Рафаэлло дёрнулся и лихорадочно зашарил рукой по постели в поисках телефона. Проклятый сенсор всё-таки сработал тогда, и теперь он видел идущее время вызова. Рафаэлло закусил простыню, удерживая испуганные возгласы, и сбросил звонок. На этот раз точно. Щёки горели от стыда, и даже думать не хотелось, как случившееся выглядело со стороны. Одно дело фантазировать об этом, а другое — когда всё случилось в реальности и очень неожиданно.  
Рафаэлло ликвидировал изобличающие его следы и надолго закрылся в ванной, но в конце концов, решив, что самоедством делу не поможешь, выбрался оттуда и попытался уснуть. У него ещё имелось в запасе время, чтобы подумать, как он будет смотреть в глаза Ронднуару.  
Утром, забывшись, он по привычке сварил кофе на двоих. Но дверной звонок не дал посетовать на недоразумение. Едва открыв дверь, Рафаэлло чуть не потерял дар речи.  
— Ты же говорил, что приедешь только послезавтра, — он отступил вглубь квартиры.  
На пороге стоял Ронднуар.  
— Был стимул закончить пораньше, — сказал он, закрывая за собой дверь.  
Его взгляд не сулил ничего хорошего. Рафаэлло выдержал его, даже не дрогнув внутренне.  
Надо же, как неожиданное представление удалось. Ронднуар все дела сразу закончил.  
Рафаэлло изогнул губы в полуулыбке, стараясь, чтобы она никак не походила на усмешку, вместо этого показывая и радость, и смущение. У него ещё была в запасе попытка отсрочить свой приговор за то, что устроил. И он ею воспользовался:  
— Кофе будешь?


	9. Поймать дракона

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> мир, где есть сущности, хозяева и посредники

Три месяца назад он проснулся с ясным ощущением того, что должен уехать. Туда, куда так настойчиво тянуло. В место, которое так чётко обозначено в голове, словно он бывал там уже тысячу раз.  
Маленький дом в лесу был не нов, но крепок, а запас консервов и круп с неистёкшим сроком годности натолкнул на мысль, что те, кто был здесь до него, преследовали ту же цель, что и он.  
Рафаэлло выдохнул и оглянулся на дверь. Назад не хотелось совершенно.  
Ближайшее поселение находилось в двух милях, и хотя он в первые же дни понял, что большого разнообразия дел у него не будет, уходить не стал. Потому что знал, что всё равно дождётся того, ради кого вообще здесь появился. Он посредник, и ему нужно вернуть сущность хозяину.  
Водопад не шёл ни в какое сравнение с картинами и фотографиями, увиденными в галереях или на просторах интернета. Гигантский объём воды, бесконечно низвергающийся вниз, гипнотизировал, и Рафаэлло часто терял течение времени рядом с ним. Так ему казалось, он готов ждать вечность. Он и чужая сущность.  
Зашумели листвой деревья, и губы против воли разошлись в улыбке. Сущность была легка на помине.  
Дракон вышел к нему в первый же день. Так же зашелестела листва, и что-то толкнуло Рафаэлло выйти на улицу. Он не поверил своим глазам, списав всё на неверные сумерки, но то, что он видел, не пропадало. Дракон был бесплотен, велик и величав, не шёл, а плыл, и деревья проходили сквозь него. Или он сквозь них. Он остановился совсем рядом, Рафаэлло пришлось задрать голову вверх, пытаясь разглядеть его. От ужаса немели ноги, а мозг и тело рвались между мыслями о бегстве и просьбой не есть его. Дракон оценивающе разглядывал Рафаэлло невыносимо долго, а тот то и дело натыкался взглядом то на сложенные крылья, то на когти, то на шипы, то на чешую, казавшуюся прочнее любого существующего металла и сплава. Голова дракона плавно и стремительно приблизилась, Рафаэлло судорожно вдохнул, и… его лизнули в лоб. Большой раздвоенный язык самым кончиком прошёлся по коже, и дракон, Рафаэлло готов был поклясться, ухмыльнулся, следя за его реакцией. И ушёл, только листья шелестели. А Рафаэлло так и пялился ему вслед, позабыв дышать.  
К дракону он привык быстро, особенно учитывая то, что виделись они каждый день. Только любопытство раздирало всё больше – кому же принадлежит этот дракон? Потому что… это же дракон. Уже одного этого достаточно, чтобы понять – это точно кто-то из сильных мира сего. Хотя иногда бывало и наоборот – внушительная сущность была у самых неприглядных и, мягко говоря, обычных людей.  
Дракон никогда не упускал возможности выставить себя в выгодном свете. Буквально. Появляясь днём, сверкал на солнце тёмно-коричневой чешуёй так, что Рафаэлло забывал обо всём на свете, золотые отблески гипнотизировали не хуже водопада. А по утрам, распивая какао с молоком, он задумывался, что глаза у дракона такого же цвета. Рафаэлло влюбился в него по уши и сам этого не заметил.  
С ним он бы точно прождал хозяина сущности ещё век. Может быть, однажды ему бы удалось разгадать парадокс, как бесплотное тело может ощущаться вполне себе плотным.  
И через три месяца терпение его было вознаграждено. Рафаэлло сидел на земле, прислонившись спиной к твёрдой чешуе дракона, а тот вальяжно лежал, изредка приоткрывая глаза и праздно попыхивая дымом из ноздрей. Искры, вырывавшиеся вместе с дыханием, плясали некоторое время вокруг и таяли. Рокот автомобильного мотора нарастал, и вскоре на поляну въехал джип. Даже в темноте был виден толстый слой пыли, покрывающий его как вторая краска. Дракон заинтересовано приоткрыл глаза, и на этом вся активность закончилась. Рафаэлло же поднялся на ноги, но отходить от дракона далеко не стал. Дверца джипа отворилась, и на поляну соскочил человек в походном костюме, уверенно шагая в полосу света, льющегося из подсвеченного окна дома. Резкие и правильные черты лица, длинные волосы, твёрдые движения и свежий шрам на щеке. Рафаэлло узнал его. Даже несмотря на то, что в газетах была от силы тройка размытых фотографий.  
Ронднуар Ферреро. Человек, о котором ходила уйма легенд, и все они неверные. По крайней мере, Рафаэлло так думал. Больше половины всех слухов противоречили сами себе, Ферреро не опровергал их, но и не подтверждал, так что надеяться на правдивость оставшейся части тоже не стоило.  
Он всё же представился и пожал руку. Сказал, что с учётом сложившихся обстоятельств можно сразу перейти на «ты» и по имени. Если Рафаэлло, конечно, не возражает. Рафаэлло не возражал. Тогда Ронднуар перевёл взгляд на дракона, а тот наконец-то изволил подняться в полный рост.   
Рафаэлло подумал, что они похожи. Насколько вообще могут быть похожи человек и дракон. Но то, что они – одно целое, была ясно сразу. Рафаэлло читал дракона в Ронднуаре, и Ронднуара в драконе. Взгляд, движения, выражения… пусть будет лиц. Ронднуар попытался дотронуться до своей сущности, но поспешно отдёрнул руку. Позднее, при передаче, посредник «съест» часть энергии, чтобы хозяин вместил в себя сущность без последствий. Сейчас же она была для Ронднуара как сетка под электрическим напряжением. Дракон пофыркал, высекая искры, и, расправив крылья, выпустил струю огня вверх. Зрелище было эффектным. Во взгляде Ронднуара мешались эйфория и предвкушение.   
На этом их расшаркивания закончились.  
С этих пор ожидание для Рафаэлло стало немного иным. Более будоражащим. Они с Ронднуаром постепенно присматривались друг к другу, и Ронднуар, несмотря на свою ауру загадочности и недоступности, начинал показывать истинного себя. Признался, что появился так быстро, как только смог. Два месяца ушло на завершение срочных дел, а месяц он колесил по стране, наступая на след сущности, которая играла с ним в прятки. Это посредник чётко знал, где её искать, со своим хозяином она не слишком-то церемонилась. Рафаэлло ловил эти мелочи и запоминал, а сам он всегда был открыт. Если Ронднуару нужна собственная сущность, просто так использовать Рафаэлло у него не выйдет.  
А сущность Ронднуару была нужна. И он готов был пожертвовать временем на адаптацию к ней, иронично заметив, что может многое, но всё же не всесилен. Тем более у него был дракон, а не какая-то муха.   
На тринадцатый день Ронднуар загнал Рафаэлло в угол. Пока тот гадал, к чему это, Ронднуар снова мерил его оценивающим взглядом. А затем приблизил своё лицо к лицу Рафаэлло, вызывая отчётливое ощущение дежа вю, и сказал, глядя в глаза:  
– Верни мне мою сущность, и я положу к твоим ногам весь мир.  
Рафаэлло кивнул, молча соглашаясь. Хотя ему вовсе не нужен был весь мир.  
Дракон ждал его этой же ночью под одноимённым созвездием, в окружении шумящих и волнующихся деревьев. Коснулся языком протянутой руки, и в следующий момент сознание Рафаэлло поглотила яркая белая вспышка. Внутри всё гудело, казалось, тело не справится с многократно возросшей энергией, лопнет, распадётся на лоскутки и вытолкнет её обратно. Когда его коснулись чужие руки, Рафаэлло смог вдохнуть. Обернувшись, он увидел Ронднуара. В месте, где их руки соприкасались, плясали и пульсировали искры, и в целом дыхание давалось уже легче. Рафаэлло потянулся к нему. Ронднуар притянул его ближе, сначала невесомо касаясь губ своими, а затем вовлекая в настоящий поцелуй. Когда он отстранился, на мгновение его глаза стали такого же цвета, как и драконьи. Он спросил:  
– Лучше?  
– Если сделаешь так снова, станет ещё лучше, – ответил Рафаэлло, пряча за усмешкой неуклюжесть своего флирта.  
Ронднуар хмыкнул, но сделал, а затем увёл его в дом.  
Шелестели листья, а на небе ярко сверкало созвездие дракона. Сущность рвалась к хозяину.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рейтинг номинален, пафос, ООС

– И где только помещается такое количество?  
Рафаэлло рассеянно обвёл взглядом сидящих за столом и с трудом понял, что речь идёт о нём.  
– Гарден, перестань уже цепляться к нему, – Роше неодобрительно покосился в его сторону.  
– Могу цепляться к тебе, – Гарден так просто сдаваться не собирался.  
Рафаэлло снова оглядел стол – несгоревшие и наполовину свечи неверным пламенем освещали столовую, по стенам метались тени, и иногда можно было различить их шорох, пустые и полупустые блюда сверкали краями, а есть по-прежнему хотелось. Иногда ему казалось, что у Ферреро половина страны в родственниках, и все они решили умереть именно в этом доме, чтобы один раз в году в праздник непременно о себе напомнить. Он перестал слушать препирающихся, продолжая бессмысленно смотреть в тарелку. День был… странным. С утра всё шло своим чередом, а ближе к обеду Рафаэлло стал замечать, что периодически выпадает из реальности. Он обнаруживал себя то слоняющимся у библиотеки, то в семейной галерее, то у оранжереи, где Гарден выращивал такие же едкие, как и он сам, цветы. Но чаще всего Рафаэлло приходил в себя у кухни. Потому что всё время хотелось есть.  
Громко звякнула чья-то вилка. Или так просто показалось.  
–… я знаю, что прав, – донёсся до Рафаэлло голос Киндера.  
Ронднуар одобрительно ухмыльнулся, и Киндер расцвёл самодовольной улыбкой.  
– Сразу видно, чья школа, – вздохнул Гарден. – Только второго Ронднуара нам не хватало.  
Дальше Рафаэлло не слушал. Пробормотав извинения, он вышел из-за стола, не дожидаясь десерта. Ноги налились бетонной тяжестью, он двигал ими еле-еле и совсем перестал понимать, куда брёл. Точно его тело принадлежало не только ему и всё охотнее слушалось другого хозяина. В голове то и дело вспыхивали какие-то образы, но вскоре всё поглотил белый туман. Тревожно потянуло за рёбрами, спустилось ниже по телу неуместное возбуждение.  
Пришёл он в себя от того, что кто-то сильно тряс его за плечи. Рафаэлло похлопал глазами, но туман не прошёл. Сквозь белёсую пелену он различил склонившегося над собой Ронднуара. Тот что-то спрашивал, только Рафаэлло не мог понять, что именно, а губы против воли разошлись в усмешке. Он что-то начал говорить. Собственный голос гулом отдавался в голове, но как Рафаэлло ни силился, так и не смог понять, что говорил. Ронднуар выпрямился, неприязненно глядя на него. Никогда раньше по отношению к себе Рафаэлло не видел такого выражения. Он попытался откреститься от всего, что было произнесено. Вместо этого он только засмеялся. Ронднуар ушёл. Горечь внутри схлестнулась с торжеством, Рафаэлло попытался подняться и остался сидеть на месте, сильнее сжимая пальцами подлокотники кресла.  
Ронднуар вернулся. Усевшись на подлокотник кресла, он цепко ухватил Рафаэлло за подбородок и приподнял голову. В его руке блеснул небольшой флакон, и он поднёс его к губам Рафаэлло. Тот резко дёрнулся и, кажется, что-то прошипел, тело по-прежнему не подчинялось ему. Тогда Ронднуар силой развернул его к себе, жёстко зафиксировал подбородок, вынуждая приоткрыть рот, и влил жидкость из флакона. Рафаэлло вцепился в его руку, силясь оторвать от себя, но Ронднуар был сильнее. Рафаэлло затрясло, белый туман плотно залепил глаза и уши, закружил в голове, лишая ориентации в пространстве, и через долгий-долгий миг пропал, оставив после гулко колотящееся сердце, да только усилившееся возбуждение.  
Когда сознание прояснилось окончательно, Рафаэлло понял, что прижимается щекой к ладони Ронднуара и беззвучно повторяет одну фразу – «не уходи».  
– Прости, – прохрипел он, отпуская чужую руку и отводя взгляд. И немного пересел, пытаясь скрыть своё положение.  
Ронднуар скользнул пальцами за воротник его рубашки и вытянул цепочку с медальоном. Внимательно оглядев медальон, он затем продемонстрировал его Рафаэлло. Один луч, выходящий из центрального круга, был отломан.  
– Кто тебе дал это?  
– Гарден, – Рафаэлло пожал плечами.  
Когда Гарден отдавал ему защитный медальон, тот был в порядке. Вроде бы.  
Ронднуар закатил глаза, не скрывая, что думает о собственном брате. Горбатого могила исправит. Вот только этот горбатый не собирался в могилу ни в обозримом, ни в необозримом будущем.  
– Иди за мной, – Ронднуар встал и предложил руку Рафаэлло.  
Тот не стал отказываться, опёрся на неё, пытаясь встать так, чтобы не демонстрировать непроходящее возбуждение. Краска едва заметно хлынула по щекам, и тем стыднее было осознавать, что оно – своё собственное, а не пришлое. Не того, кто решил «покататься» в Рафаэлло.  
Ронднуар привёл его в свою комнату. Пока он искал что-то, Рафаэлло тщётно пытался избавиться от непрошенных мыслей, но разворошённое сознание опять отказывалось подчиняться ему. Он всё ещё чувствовал щекой твёрдую ладонь Ронднуара, и эта иллюзия никак не хотела покидать его. Притупившаяся за рёбрами тревога напомнила о себе, окатила духотой, распалила ещё больше желание. Внизу живота неумолимо продолжала разливаться истома, кожа горела уже не только на щеке, но и на шее, которую Ронднуар задевал пальцами, горела ладонь, которой Рафаэлло хватался за него.  
– Этот будет надёжнее, – за своими мыслями Рафаэлло не заметил вернувшегося к нему Ронднуара.  
Ронднуар подошёл близко, опасно близко, заставляя желание бесноваться внутри. Накинул на шею Рафаэлло цепочку, и на груди закачался точно такой же защитный медальон, только из другого материала.  
– Спасибо, – непослушными губами прохрипел Рафаэлло.  
Нужно было быстрее уходить, пока ещё оставались силы смирять желание. Но Ронднуар явно был другого мнения. Он снова приподнял подбородок Рафаэлло, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. Там за пляшущей неизменной насмешкой безумствовало адское пламя.  
– Признаться честно, в эту ночь я не собирался далеко заходить, – голос чаровал не хуже гипноза. – Но было бы глупо оставить всё, как есть.  
То самое адское прятало за собой что-то ещё. То, что ясно говорило – «не показалось», то, что исключало одиночество Рафаэлло на зыбком дурманном льду всепоглощающего чувства.  
Раскалённые губы коснулись щеки, затем шеи, заново клеймя там, где раньше касались пальцы, и накрыли губы Рафаэлло. Отвечать на поцелуй оказалось легко, отпустить себя – ещё проще. Он готов был застыть так на долгие часы, но тело опять не слушалось его, жадно торопя время. Он не узнавал сам себя, но не мог остановиться. Собственные руки сталкивались с чужими, сорванное дыхание мешалось с чужим, только когда Рафаэлло упал спиной на прохладную простыню, Ронднуар успокоил время, вернув ему привычный бег, а затем и вовсе замедлил его. Именно так казалось Рафаэлло, пока тот нежил всё его тело, разводил ноги, целовал бёдра и сводил с ума откровенными ласками между ягодиц, заставляя тонуть в сплетении душ и тел, падать без оглядки во тьму, захлёбываться ощущениями, движениями, запахами. Умирать от наслаждения вечно с человеком, который был столь желанен и наконец-то стал близок. Рафаэлло целовал отчаянно, смотрел, запоминая каждую черту лица и тела Ронднуара, не переставал трогать в ответ, пытаясь показать то, что не смог высказать словами.  
Тело требовало успокоения, которое Ронднуар наконец-то дарил ему. И ещё никогда в жизни Рафаэлло не был так уверен в правильности происходящего. И утром всё окажется явью, а не обманчивыми грёзами, навеянными призраком.


End file.
